Goldie The Guardian! (Fan character) story)
by Happy Hedgehog 2014
Summary: In this story, you learn about the now, mysterious and illusive Goldie the hedgehog, but hey, I'm sure he'll lighten up. eventually. Learn more of his story in the span of one mouse click. :)
1. Chapter 1

"Come back here, you faker!" The black hedgehog screamed, as he was chasing an unknown hedgehog. "Oh boo" The unknown hedgehog joked. "I haven't even escaped, with the Chaos emerald…yet. "Ugh!" Shadow Groaned. "Well…here we are!" As, the hedgehog dashed out of the way, revealing Badniks. "What the he-ugh!" Shadow was interrupted, as he was hit hard in his side. As he Yelled. "Chaos Control!" Time slowed down, before he spin dashed all the robots.

Shadow sighed. As, he looked in the direction where the hedgehog blazed off. "Damn it!" He muttered under his breath. Shadow looked left, then looked right. "I'll get him next time." He said.

"What does he have on his mind?" The hedgehog smirked to himself. "…?, he-he he just has, walking on his mind nothing. Just walking." "Maria." Shadow slightly whispered. "Oh yeah…that girl… Maria." The hedgehog felt bad for him. Sonic and friends. **There may be, her somewhere in the story, I don't know. You decide! (In the comments)**

"Oh come on, Sonic!" Amy Rose exclaimed. "Fine, Amy." Sonic answered. "You-you mean it?, you'll go on a date with me? Amy questioned, as she was clenching her chest. "Hehe, yeah sure." Sonic answered. "Yes! yes! finally!" Amy said. as she was jumping up and down. Sonic sighed, at the all too familiar sight. "Classic Amy." Knuckles, chuckled to himself. I was created, at the beginning of time, well, my spiritual form was anyway. To protect the Universe, I was…am a guardian. Shadow, didn't believe me. That's why we fought…a lot. **FLASH BACK** "Who the hell are you?!" The black Hedgehog asked. "That depends." The unknown Hedgehog answered. Shadow had a very annoyed, expression on his face. "I'm the guardian of this Universe." "Right" Shadow added.

"Just like I know your the, 'Ultimate life form' " The hedgehog told. Shadow looked shocked. "How do you know that?!" That's for me to know. "And you to Never find out!" The hedgehog exclaimed. Shadow didn't notice the hedgehog escaped, as he was wondering how he knew. As Shadow looked up, he noticed the Hedgehog was gone. Shadow raised an eyebrow, then sighed. "Hehe" Shadow didn't even notice." He said, as he was glancing at the Chaos emeralds.

You got a date with Sonic. Ms. Amy? Cream asked. "Yes!, it'll be perfect this time!" Amy replied. You mean, this time he won't miss it? Knuckles asked smugly. Amy rolled her eyes. "Not this time. Knuckles.

"I know where, beautiful white roses grow" Amy thought to herself. As Amy arrived at the island. She began her search. "Huh, let's see…They grow at higher elevations." Right as Amy finished her sentence, she noticed a magical looking cave. "Wow!" Amy was breathless. As she saw, a beautiful cave with a slight glow. "Wow!" She said, again before walking to enter it. "What the hell?" The unknown Hedgehog. wondered, as he heard footsteps. He then teleported to hide, by a nearby bookshelf. "This is…Am-amazing!" Amy exclaimed. "A girl? What is a girl…what is anybody, doing on this island?" The hedgehog whispered to himself out loud. "Uh, he-hello?" Amy asked. "I-is anybody here?" The unknown Hedgehog, then peeked out to see who it was. Amy heard his movement. She then turned around. "Hello?" She wondered, as she was walking closer, to where the hedgehog was. Shocked, the hedgehog didn't remember to teleport. Amy saw him for nearly a split second before he teleported, to the middle of the room.

"Yes?" Amy heard, as she quickly turned around. "Silver?" She asked looking at the Hedgehog, with his eyes closed. As she moved forward to confront him, she asked again. "Silver?, Silver The Hedgehog?" "No, well no-not quite." He stuttered. Amy gave him a confused look. "Who are you, then, and why do you have your eyes closed? The hedgehog, let out a sigh. To reveal to Amy's shock. Pure white eyes. Amy let out a small scream as she, looked horrified. "What? never seen white eyes before?" He joked. With a small half-smile. Amy, still looked a bit uneasy. "Who-who are y-you?" She stuttered. "Shadow, has called me Goldie once. But other then that…no." "You know Shadow?" She asked. astonished, and intrigued. "I suppose so, I know lots of things." He answered. "H-how, exa-exactly?" She was trembling with fear. "Well I'm a…mind reader." He whispered, very softly. She had her mouth wide open, slightly whispering, "uh-uh." "What? You've seen worse." He smiled. "Ho-ho-how? "I was created, to be a guardian of the Universe" He said. "Arn't you a little young, to be a guardian, of the Universe?" "Hehe, isn't Project Shadow a little young to be over, 50?" He joked back. "What about, your eyes then?" She asked. "Right…my eyes." He paused. "Well, they're my favorite, power I know of…" He stopped. "Why? what do they mean? She asked. "Hehe sorry, day dreaming is a killer isn't it?" Amy rolled her eyes. She saw, in shock, his eyes turn orange. "Uh-uh" "What do-" "Orange Eyes mean? He interrupted. "Heh yeah." She laughed nervously. "Annoyance" He replied "I don't like eye rolling much." "Oh heh…sorry" She muttered. "it also means, nervousness, confusion, and deep thought." "Oh" She said, intrigued. "Do they turn other colors?" "Yes they do, actually." He Answered, as his eyes turned white again. "

"Like?" She said, fully interested, and smiling. He gladly smiled back. "Well there is, green which means that I'm happy." "Go on." Amy asked. "Alright then" He smiled. "There is, yellow." He stated. "Yellow, what does that mean?" She wondered. "Well…it means I'm becoming, angry, I become, a little more… "What?" Amy asked softly. "Unpredictable…" "Ah…any more?" "Yes, there is blue, which means I'm (He took a breath) Calming down from anger, it also means I'm, sad, and hurt…" He explained. Amy nodded to show interest. "Pinkish purple, means…love. Amy smiled. "Then there is, when I'm furious." "What does that do? Amy wondered looking slightly uncomfortable. "Uh…Well…would probably punch someone IF I don't calm down." And if the anger, continues or is, pushed." "I Transform" He explained. "into what?" Amy asked cautiously. "Well, not transform Uh, more of…(Sigh)…destroy the city. "Wha-what? "Destroy the city…I…well, could." He stopped uncomfortably. "Let's skip it." Amy suggested. "Yeah…uh, ok." "Any way, if it is pushed somehow beyond that. "Like how?" Amy interrupted. "Friends getting hurt…or killed." "Oh." She said. "I…go…m-m-murderous." He stuttered. Amy looked white with shock" "Have-have you ever done that before?" "Yes." He replied. Amy gasped. "You-you-your eyes…are white right n-now!" Amy felt like running as fast as she could. "I should, explain that better, it also means-" He stopped, when he saw Amy's reaction. "Means…I-I don't have an emotion, or don't feel one anyway." "Whew" Amy replied, still shaking a bit. "Well, anyway I came here for a white rose, have you seen any, by chance?" Goldie smiled, as he handed her a white rose. "Thank you." She quickly said, smiling back. "Bye" Amy said. before she ran out of the cave. "Bye" Goldie said. "Hehe I wonder if she knows what it means."

* * *

**OH, My, God first chapter knocked out! So you can vote in the comments whether you think, Amy gives Sonic the rose and they fall in love, or does Amy fall in love with, Goldie? Oh and it's short I ****apologize. When Amy said How she meant how can you mind read, and when Goldie answered "I was created as a guardian" What I meant was "I was created as a guardian, with the power of mind reading, and telekinesis. Also Vote If Maria, and Shadow make it in the next chapter, and if they fall in love blah blah blah Thanks for reading also, tell me about grammar, but be nice! I'm new after all And maybe give me ideas about other stories, or other chapters for this one, whether it's about sonic and Amy or, Shadow and Maria or something totally different.**

** thanks bye! **

**P.S The white rose I didn't even know this but I didn't want it to be a boring, regular rose, and a special rose is a good reason to come to an island. No?**

**And I'll explain more about Goldie next chapter whether it's with amy on a date or just talking to amy or meeting her friends. Like why is he living in a derping cave? and other stuff. and I forgot again! ah rage! the white rose I didn't know this when I wrote it but, the rose means innocence and purity Maybe Sonic knows what it means MWHUHAHAHA who knows? or you could you know...Vote for it. Hehehehehamwhahaha (Cough) But Amy just thinks It's cute, ha! knowing if she knew about the rose and what it meant, was vital for the plot hahaha no just kidding thanks bye. (COME ON COME ON LOG OFF BEFORE I GET DISTRACTED AGAIN!) Sincerely thank you bye! :)**

**The ****bottom writing is now about the size of the story it's self oh god...**


	2. Goldie The Guardian Chapter two

Goldie was brewing potions, nothing new, until he hears an unfamiliar voice.

Goldie turned his head around to see, a blue Hedgehog standing by the entrance.

"Hehe, so this is the guy, eh Amy?" Sonic asked.

Amy then walked in.

"Hehe yeah, Sonic this is Goldie." She replied.

Goldie then stuck his hand out, for a handshake. Which Sonic gladly took.

"Nice to meet you, a friend right Amy?" He asked, with a smile. Stopping the handshake.

"Hehe yeah, Goldie this is Sonic!" She greeted.

Goldie nodded in acknowledgment.

"S-" Sonic was interrupted.

"Yeah, I'll tell you why I look like Silver." Goldie started.

Sonic gave Amy a puzzled look.

"He's a mind reader." She explained.

Sonic still puzzled.

"Yes…Ugh…So, at the time I was 'created' a-" He started.

Wait…what do you mean you were created? He interrupted.

I was 'created' as a Guardian, I don't know how…I just know… He continued.

"Okay…" Sonic said, speechless.

"As for why I look like Silver is because, I can control time, so I went in the future…and found Silver fighting…and uh…I don't know, it was better than how I actually am… He finished.

"What are you actually?" Sonic and Amy asked, in unison.

Goldie let out a sigh, before shifting into a Black hedgehog, with unfolded wings which were also black, same white eyes, and blood running across his cheeks.

"What the hell…" Sonic said. Amy was utterly speechless.

"Well, gotta go." Goldie said, before turning back and teleporting away.

"That…was, something Amy…" Sonic whispered.

"Uh…we better get going." Amy quickly said.

Later on a starry night, Goldie was walking, Hand in pockets. by a lake.

"Ugh! Damn it! Why am I here? To find out who I am?" Goldie let out a long sigh, as he then sat on the ground.

Goldie had a tear in his eye. He then got up still depressed, and continued walking.

"What's the matter?" A friend asked.

"Hello Phosphorus…" He responded.

"What is wrong…Goldie?" She asked again.

Goldie turned around to face her.

"Nothing." He responded. Turning back around, and walking.

She started walking behind him.

"Come on Goldie, What's wrong?" She said concerned, about her friend.

"Well…I was wondering…Why are we Guardians?" He questioned.

"What?" She asked.

"Or…why am I like this?" He said transformed into his true self.

"I don't know Goldie…I wonder too sometimes…" She added.

"Heh…" Goldie laughed weakly.

"Feel better Goldie, I have to go…" She said before teleporting off.

Goldie, then also teleported away.

The next week.

"I wonder where that Goldie is…" Amy said.

"Here." He said as he teleported in front of Amy.

"Ah!" She screamed startled.

"Hehe, sorry to scare you." He joked.

"So…you're a demon Goldie?" She asked.

Goldie glared at her offended, but quickly shrugged.

"I…guess…" He said, unsure of himself.

"Oh…" She said.

"Can I tell you everything?" He asked.

"What?" She asked also.

"Can I tell you my whole story?" He questioned.

"I suppose, why?" Amy asked.

"Because, It's supposed to make you feel better, and I want to tell you." He answered.

"Alright then…" She said, smiling.

"Well, It's strange I don't remember anything…but I know I was created…along with Phosphorus and others…" He started.

"Who's Phosphorus?" Amy asked curious.

"She's been a friend of mine like forever." He joked, with a Smile.

"We've been fighting forever just…protecting? It's not that I don't like protecting everyone, it's just I want to know why…" He continued.

"And…the only person I've ever really trusted…or loved, was like a mother to me… He stopped with a tear in his eye.

"Awww…" Amy then hugged the weeping Goldie.

"But…" He continued.

"She was murdered…" Goldie said, looking down on the ground.

"Uh…I'm really sorry to hear about that Goldie…" She said.

"I got to go." He said.

"Alright, thank you for telling me Goldie." She said.

"No problem." He said, with a smile. And with that, he teleported away.


End file.
